Mentiras piadosas
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; No es Stefan. No. Es Damon, el que te hace gemir y bebe tu sangre. El que te lleva a lugares inimaginables con un beso, con un toque. El que te hace tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Elena/Damon. Para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer**: Vampires Diaries es de LJ Smith. Lo demás es mío. Lo tocas, y te dreno.

**Summary**: Viñeta; No es Stefan. No. Es Damon, el que te hace gemir y bebe tu sangre. El que te lleva a lugares inimaginables con un beso, con un toque. El que te hace tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Elena/Damon. Para Cafesitodeldia.

**Advertencia**: Limelimelimelime. Y posibles spoilers de los dos primeros libros. I think. O quizá me estoy volviendo paranoica(?).

**Nota**: Para Cafesitodeldia porque se me pega la gana y la amo y es lo mejor y la amo más. Además de que ella me sonsaco para ver la serie. Annie, cariño, esposamiademialmaymicoffcoff te amo muchísimo tanto que debería ser ilegal, you know. La codependencia, mi necesidad hacía ti y que soy muy gay, lo de siempre. ¡Mi alma te pertenece!(l):3

**Nota 2**: ¡Yey, abro el fandom-hispano con esta pareja! Busqué y no encontré ninguna. No se que carajo piensa la gente(?) Si ellos dos son juntos son nuebferifgrgubrfg. El punto es que soy la primera y me creo(?) Por favor, no más chocolate (no es cierto, sí másmás. Y coca)

* * *

**Mentiras piadosas**

«Un beso, hoy, ahorita, ya.  
Y que el mañana no te intrigue hasta  
que la culpa llegue a ti.»

Te gustaría decir que no es tu culpa, que es él y los Poderes. Sí, que él te esta controlando por medio a ellos, envolviéndote en la negrura más clara y delicada. Pero no. No es cu culpa. No puede, así, simplemente. Eres tú, tan débil, dejándote caer a su lado.

Damon te rodea la cintura, y te aprieta a si mismo tan fuerte que apenas y puedes respirar. Y es malditamente insuficiente. No existe espacio entre ustedes, pero como si existiera, te dejas abrazar para internar eliminarlo.

—Elena.

Su voz en su susurro, un ronroneo. Dice tu nombre en un suspiro y te encanta. Te das cuenta de que no es la voz de Stefan. No quieres que sea su voz. Prefieres una más gruesa, más felina. La del vampiro que no huye de su destino.

De pronto toma tus labios en un beso. Uno rudo, sin cuidado. Tus colmillos te rozan los labios, sin importarle que pudiera lastimarte. Su lengua entra en tu boca, y busca la tuya. Y cuando la encuentra, juguetea con ella.

Te gustaría poder decir que no te esta agradando, que lo estas detestando, que no lo estas disfrutando. Pero no. Porque te encanta como su calida y húmeda lengua entra y sale de tu boca. Como sus manos masajean tu cadera, como gruñe y ronronea.

Entonces las manos de Damon tocan la piel desnuda, por debajo de tu blusa. Tiemblas, jadeas, abres los ojos del susto. Pero no te separas, joder, no. Sigues ahí, contra su estúpida sonrisa arrogante. Porque te encanta como sus dedos tocan la piel de tu cintura, de tu espalda.

Una mano sale de ahí, y en un movimiento rápido, mueve tu pierna más contra él, de tal manera de que quedas montada sobre una de sus piernas.

Sientes su dureza, el roce es tan íntimo. Y un hormigueo te recorre todo el estomago, estremeciéndote.

Te gustaría decir que fue incomodo, que quisiste separarte de él y no te dejo. Que forcejeaste, porque había caído en cuenta de que estabas en sus redes e intentabas aparate de él. Pero la verdad es que te aprietas más a su cuerpo, restregándote, provocándole gemidos.

No sabes como paso, pero de pronto te estaba besando sobre tu cama. Te besa las mejillas, el mentón, hasta llegar a tu cuello. Sonríe antes de besarte sobre tu venita que palpita tan rápido. Su lengua sale, la palpa, y te estremeces. Una y otra vez. De pronto necesitas más y más. Los besos ya no son suficientes, menos los toques bajo la blusa.

Él lo nota. Damon lee tu pensamiento. Y vuelve a sonreír con suficiencia.

La ropa se va. Lento y tan rápido que no lo vez. Te observa desnuda, como sí calificara una pieza de arte, y tú a él, pero más cohibida, espinando entre pestañas.

—Elena.

Solo dice tu nombre. Una y otra vez, entre gemidos y suspiros. Te embiste rápido, fuerte. Te besa en todas partes, el cuello, el hombro, los pechos.

—Damon.

Rudo, salvaje. Así de simple. Y tú gritas en el orgasmo, primero por placer, luego por dolor al sentir sus afilados dientes traspasarte la piel, y luego otra vez ese delicioso sentimiento de placer, arremolinando tus sentidos.

No es Stefan. No. Es Damon, el que te hace gemir y bebe tu sangre. El que te lleva a lugares inimaginables con un beso, con un toque. El que te hace tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Te gustaría decir que la culpa invadió tus sentidos, y cada roce, cada beso, fue una estupidez. Que juraste no volverlo a hacer, y el dolor de fallarle a Stefan te mato. Pero no. Eso sería decir mentiras.

Mentiras piadosas.

* * *

Desde que leí Conflicto sabia que tenia que escribir algo así. Respecto a los libros, el primero esta taaan aburrido. Y el segundo lo amé.  
De una manera u otra, la seria de TV es mil veces mejor. Y los obligo a verla porquesí.  
Un beso y dejen un review porque… bueno, porque yo se que les gusto(?)  
I love Cafesitodeldia.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
